Make Me Yours
by DestinedByWolves
Summary: Bella gets introduced to Sam Uley, the alpha of the wolf pack. Sam just can't seem to keep his hands off of Bella. Steamy Lemon Oneshot. Sam/Bella pairing. Rated M.


**Disclaimer:**

 **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **The following story is Rated M (18+ readers only).**

 **Explicit Content!**

 **Feel free to leave a review. I may continue with more lemons further on from this oneshot if that's what you would like.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

"Bella, this is Sam Uley. He is the alpha here on the reservation" Jake told me.

I couldn't quite make out what he was saying because of the loud pounding in my ears. All the blood rushing to my head as I studied the man in front of me. His short brown hair tousled softly upon his head, his brown eyes transfixed on my every moment. His pink tongue came out to gently lick his bottom lip, my eyes following it's every moment. His teeth biting down softly on his bottom lip as he stared. I could feel my face heating up as my eyes traveled down further. The way his collarbones stood prominent from his skin, his skin looking so soft and defined as my eyes traveled down his chest.

A small tuff of dark hair painted on his chest, the definition of his chest making my mouth slightly water. My eyes lower as I'm greeted by a trail of dark hair leading to his pleasurable V. Nibbling on my bottom lip I can't help but imagine just what's hiding under that waistband.

"Bella!" Jake yelled.

Breaking my eye contact with the figure before me, I snap my eyes up to meet Jake's curious ones.

"You okay?" he asks me concerned.

Nodding my head softly, swallowing thickly I respond "I'm fine Jake".

Jake looks at me, studying my face intently before he responds "Okay Bells, well I have to head over to Old Quil's for a bit with the rest of the guys but Sam has offered for you to stay here with him while I go so you'll be safe" he tells me. "Just in case that redhead comes back" he finishes.

Nodding at him, I look back at the man stood before me "That's very nice of you Sam, thank you" I whispered to him.

Sam looked at me, a stern look masking his face. "It's no problem at all Bella" he tells me, a faint smirk playing at his lips.

 _Did he just smirk? Or am I imagining things?_ Shaking my head I turn back to look at Jake.

Smiling softly at me Jake gently kisses me on the forehead "I won't be too long Bells, I promise" he tells me.

Nodding at him and the others I wish them luck before they head for the tree line.

I hear a throat clearing behind me as I turn to face the source of the noise.

Sam is stood, a smirk playing at his lips as he studies me.

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick, make yourself at home" he tells me before heading inside the house, making his way to the bathroom.

Slowly entering the house I observe the room. The house is small, big enough for Sam and the group of wolves he has staying here all the time. I giggle at that thought. I noticed a small cotton chair to the right of the room, over looking two small matching sofas. Pillows and blankets flung across them, I'm guessing that's where the guys sleep when they've finished patrols. As I make my way further into the room, I hear the water turn on in the other room. Sam was in the shower.

Slowly making my way through the living area, I noticed a small kitchen joined onto the other side. Bags of chips and empty pizza boxes laid across the counter. Looking down the hallway I notice a small wooden door, open a crick presenting a strong beam of sunshine through it.

Curiosity got the best of me as I made my way slowly towards the door, listening careful to hear if the water was still running. It was. As I gently pushed the door open I was greeted by the most gorgeous room I could imagine. A king size bed lay in the middle of the room, flanked by two modern looking bedside tables. Lamps standing upon them. A thick wooden bookshelf to the left of the room, stacked full with multiple different authors shelf after shelf. A small rocking chair sat beside the bookshelf, a blanket strewn across the back. As I slowly make my way inside, I notice one of Sam's t-shirts laying thrown on the bed.

Gently picking it up, I gently bring it to my nose inhaling his scent deeply. Musk and sandalwood filling my senses.

A loud throat clearing comes from behind me, fear filling as I quickly turn. Dropping the t-shirt as I go.

Stood before me is Sam, his muscled chest exposed to me. A towel wrapped around his waist, hanging lowly beneath his hips. His glorious V on display. I can't help but nibble on my lip as I study his body.

"You need to stop that" he tells me, his husky voice carrying itself across the room.

Looking up at him, an innocent expression on my face I look at him confused, "What?" I ask him.

"Biting your lip" he tells me, as he slowly moves closer towards me.

Blushing furiously I release my bottom lip from between my teeth. Taking a deep breath my eyes lift to meet his.

Now he is only standing an arms reach away from me, it takes all I have not to reach out and run my fingers down his chest.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me Bella?" he asks me, his deep husky voice speaking into my ear.

Shaking my head softly at him, I subconsciously nibble on my bottom lip again. He moans loudly before he grabs me, picking me up and pushing me down on to the bed. His body pressing against my body, his growing erection pressing against my jeans.

I gasp softly as he nibbles on the skin behind my ear.

"I need you Bella" he mutters.

I can feel it, the emotion that he makes me feel. The adrenaline flooding through my veins. I can feel the wetness pooling between my thighs as his mouth slowly trails itself down my neck. Placing soft kisses as he goes.

His hands slowly trailing up my body as they come to a halt beneath my breasts.

"Can I? Please?" He whispers. Need seeping through his voice.

A moan escapes my lips. I can't help it. I need him.

"Please Sam, I need you" I moan loudly. My hips pressing up into his body.

As his hands come up to rest on my left breast he gives it a tight squeeze. Gently nipping on my neck as he plays. Slowly trailing his hands down my stomach, he sits back and gestures for me to lift myself up off of the bed. Grabbing the bottom of my tank top, he pulls it up over my head and throws it across the room.

Gently pushing me so I lay on my back, he slowly leans down placing soft kisses on my collarbone. His hands come to rest on my left breast once again, pulling my bra down so my breast pops out the top, my nipple exposed to the cool air. I let out a gasp as he leans down and sucks my nipple into his warm mouth. Gently tugging at my nipple with his teeth as he palms the other one. I moan softly as more wetness begins to pool beneath my thighs. My thighs rubbing together to produce a friction.

He chuckles as his hand comes to rest on my thigh, "Not yet baby, I want you to feel" he whispers as he continues his assault on my breast.

Slowly releasing my breast from his mouth with a soft pop, he turns and begins to suckle on my right nipple. Palming my left breast as he goes.

"Mhmm Bella" he groans.

He slowly starts to trail his kisses downwards. Softly placing kisses between my breasts as he begins his descent down my stomach. Slowly twirling his tongue in my belly button, he softly moves to place kisses on my hipbone. Gently nipping at the skin on my hip.

He comes to a stop. He gently pushes my legs open, slowly crawling between them. His dark brown orbs staring up at me from between my thighs.

He reaches his long slender fingers and unbuttons my jeans. As I raise my hips into the air so he can pull them off. He gently tugs them down my legs and discards them to the floor along with my tank top. His warm breath blowing across me as he gently hooks his fingers into the waistband of my knickers.

With my nod of approval he slowly pulls them down my thighs, throwing them to the floor. A loud groan escapes from the back of his throat as he stares. His eyes never leaving me.

"God Bella, you're gorgeous" he whispers as he slowly begins to place kisses at my ankle.

Looking up at me from underneath his lashes, he slowly begins to place kisses up my legs. Moving further up my thigh. Looking up at me with his dark brown orbs, he gently spreads my thighs apart and softly leans down blowing gently onto my clit. A moan escapes my lips as I tilt my head back slightly, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

His tongue pokes out and gently licks at my clit, slowly swirling circles around it. Soft breathless moans escape my lips as he softly pulls my clit into his mouth and suckles. Gently I push myself up into his mouth, silently asking him for more. Reaching up he softly runs his index finger along my slit before slowly pushing it inside. I gasp at the sudden feeling, filling me.

"Ohh baby, you're so wet for me" he groans as he continues to suckle on my clit.

Slowly thrusting his index finger inside me, he carefully adds another as he quickly speeds up his pace. Licking at my clit, he groans as his speed quickens.

A loud gasps escapes me as I feel the coil inside me tighten. Tighter and tighter.

Quickening his pace, Sam pulls his mouth away from me, looking up at me through his lashes "Cum for me baby" he groans.

With that word of approval I snap, my body convulsing violently as I let out a loud moan, my toes curling and my back arching "Sam!" I yell as I come undone beneath him.

Groaning softly, Sam lifts himself up from between my thighs. "That was so hot Bella" he mutters.

I glance down at his suddenly visible erection poking out from beneath his towel.

Biting my lip I crawl up onto my knees and usher for him to stand. He does so his body is stood at the side of the king size bed. Pulling him closer so he's within arms reach, I undo the towel from around his waist and let it pool to the floor beneath him.

Gasping as my mouth goes dry, his hard and erect member staring back at me. The veins standing enlarged along the shaft, the soft pink tip just asking to be touched.

As I slowly reach my hand out towards it, Sam gently cups my hands "Only if you're sure Bella" he tells me.

I smile up at him before reaching forward and gripping his solid member tightly in my hands.

A groan escapes his lips as I softly start to slide my hand up and down his shaft, squeezing tighter as I go.

Biting my lip softly I gaze up at him under my lashes before leaning forward and taking the tip of him into my mouth. A loud groan escaping his lips as I softly suck at the tip.

As my confidence builds I slowly take more of him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down his shaft as I suckle on him.

Muffled groans escaping his lips as his hands reach up and grasp handfuls of my hair. Pulling at it.

Moaning softly sending vibrations through his shaft, I take his member as deep as I can. Gagging on it as I slowly return to the tip.

Wrapping my hand around the tip I begin to move my hand up and down while sucking on the shaft. Bobbing my head while moving my hand in time with my mouth.

Sam moans loudly as he tugs at the handfuls of my hair.

I can feel his member growing thicker and pulsing in my mouth as I continue to suckle.

"Bella baby, I'm going to cum" he groans, looking down at me as he speaks.

Gazing up at him through my thick lashes, I continue to bob my head furiously. Suckling faster and deeper as his groans get louder.

"Bella!" he shouts loudly as his member shoots thick jets of cum into my mouth. The salty taste slipping down my throat as I swallow every last drop.

Moaning softly, I release his member from my mouth with a silent pop.

Smiling up at him, I gently climb backwards onto the bed, cuddling myself up against the pillows and the headboard.

Sam climbs onto the bed beside me, reaching out and pulling my body against him, reaching out and draping a blanket over our naked bodies.

I let out a gentle yawn as I cuddle up into Sam's chest. He leans over and places a gentle kiss on my forehead before whispering to me. "Sleep tight angel, we can continue with this another day" he finishes.

A soft giggle escapes my lips as I slowly fall into my slumber.

Dreaming of the skilful fingers and mouth of a certain man.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot.**

 **I know it wasn't the full thing but I wanted to split it up into a couple of chapters.**

 **Let me know if you have any pairings in mind for me to write about.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


End file.
